The earliest concrete evidence of archery dates back approximately 5,000 years. The bow probably originated for use in hunting and was then adopted as a tool of warfare. Bows eventually replaced the atlatl (spear-thrower) as the predominant means for launching projectiles. Classical civilizations, notably the Persians, Macedonians, Nubians, Greeks, Parthians, Indians, Chinese, and Koreans, fielded large numbers of archers in their armies. Arrows proved exceptionally destructive against massed formations and the use of archers often proved decisive. Archers sometimes rode on horseback, combining range with speed.
Archery has advanced much since these early days of human civilization. Much of the archery done today is for sport, either as a weapon for hunting game, or in competition in such events as the Pan American and Olympic Games, or intercollegiate and local contests.
These sporting events, specifically while hunting game, may require the archer to operate the bow in low-light conditions. To ensure proper targeting and trajectory of the arrow, certain sighting processes and devices have been developed over time to improve accuracy and precision of the released arrow. One such sighting device comprises a rear bow sight installed within multi-string bowstrings, and sighting pins installed on the bow itself. As the archer sets the arrow, and draws the arrow and bowstring rearward in a typical fashion, the rear bow sight and sighting pins are aligned to ensure accuracy of released arrow to the target at a determined distance downrange.
However, this sight pin/rear bow sight combination is difficult to operate in low light conditions. Lighted sighting pins have been developed in the past for both archery and for fire arms and are not claimed herein. Additionally, rear bow sights have been developed in the past and this basic concept is not claimed herein. Specifically, rear bow sights have even been marketed that claim to illuminate via battery power. The down side of this technology arises because traditionally the battery to enable such illumination is attached to the body of the bow, and a cord within which the power is provided stretches from the bow to the rear bow sight located within the multi-string bowstring. This encumbers the archer when the bowstring is drawn rearward into the shooting position. Additionally, the power cord attached between the bow and the bowstring will slow and alter the path of the bowstring upon its release by the archer when shooting the arrow. This in turn may affect the course of the arrow, or change the range and trajectory of the arrow and therefore reduce accuracy to the target.
Additionally, a problem many hunters and archers encounter when using such sighting systems in low-light conditions is blurring of the sights when illumination means are installed into the rear bow sight. This essentially blurs the archer's vision of both the target and the sighting pins used in conjunction with the rear bow sight. The shape of the rear bow sight and positioning of the lighting means within the rear bow sight becomes critical to the effective and accurate operation of the sighting system used by the archer.
Moreover, when used in the sport of game hunting, any person skilled in the art is aware that silence, or near-silence, is critical to success. When an illuminated rear bow sight is used, it is not favored to leave the apparatus lit as this will drain the attached battery and may even attract attention to the hunter. The hunter will typically switch the illumination means within the rear bow sight into the on position as the bow is readied to shoot at the target. Therefore, it is imperative to the success of the hunter to quietly engage the illumination on the rear bow sight when maneuvering into a shooting position. A silent switch on the rear bow sight is essential for any hunter.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,220,983, 4,495,705, 5,080,084, 5,107,596, 5,148,603, 5,379,748, and 5,339,227, as well as U.S. patent application, Publication No. 2003/0019118. However, each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: (1) the battery to enable illumination of a rear bow sight is attached to the body of the bow and a power cord stretches from the bow to the rear bow sight located within the bowstring, thus encumbering the archer when the bowstring is drawn rearward into the shooting position, as well as slowing and altering the path of the bowstring upon release of the arrow by the archer; (2) blurring of the sighting pins and target occurs when the rear bow sight is illuminated; and (3) sound is created when the archer activates the illumination means.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a less cumbersome, quieter and more efficient rear bow sight for archers and hunters that will provide a clear view of the target and sighting pins and enable a more accurate shot downrange.